


~ kiss it better ~

by rekiluv



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Other, gender-neutral, reki is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiluv/pseuds/rekiluv
Summary: reki tries to teach his s/o to skate but ends up having to tend to their wounds when he breaks his promise and lets go.
Relationships: reki kyan/reader, reki/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	~ kiss it better ~

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none, just fluff !!  
> word count: 1.5k+  
> pairing: reki kyan x gn!reader

your legs slightly wobbling in an attempt to stay steady on the wooden board as your red-head idiot of a boyfriend held onto your waist, rubbing your skin lightly with each thumb as an attempt to calm your nerves. “promise you’re not gonna let go?” your eyes found his pleadingly “come onnnn don’t you trust me?”.

you took one look at his wide grin and felt some of those nerves leave your body, he always new how to keep your nerves under control. “you ready baby?” “mhmm” still being able to sense your worries he presses short, light kisses to you cheek filling your stomach with butterflies in an instant. “okay! we’re gonna start off slowly, you got that babe?” you could see that look in his eyes again, the same look he had whenever he skated. a look full of wonder and excitement.

you start to feel the wheels move beneath your feet as reki slowly begins to walk, pulling you along with him hands still on your waist as yours stay clinging to his shoulders. you notice your legs starting to still as your confidence begins to build slowly, holding your head a little higher a smile starts to appear on your lips. reki notices, chuckling slightly in admiration “ready to speed up a little?” you nod flicking your eyes to him nodding making his chuckle grow into his usual infectious laugh “if you say so”

after adjusting to the slight increase in speed, you built up the courage to take your hands off of reki’s shoulders and holding your arms out in an attempt to balance yourself “there you go babe, look at you you’re a natural!” joining in on the laughter you start to feel a rush of adrenaline as the wind blows through your hair. you get so caught up in the feeling that you fail to realise that the hands of your boyfriend slip from your waist. after a few seconds of letting you go by yourself, reki can’t help but cheer on his s/o in excitement “wooo! keep going (nickname) you’re doing great!” within an instant your mood switches, dread replacing joy as you realise your trustworthy boyfriend had in fact let go of you. you flicked your head around and realised just how far you had gone without guidance “reki you promised!!” he takes no notice of the waver in your voice but instead carries on shouting praises.

no longer feeling the confidence as before, the wobble in your knees starts to return and your arms start to flail. “reki!!” his praises stop when he realises your state, eyes widening “ah? oh no” your panic gets worse as your knees start to lose control, tilting the board back and forth arms flailing wildly. “stop!! you’re gonna-” an anomalous rock makes contact with the wheel of the board sending you flying in the air “fall”.

the pain washed over you in an instant, it’s bearable but somehow the embarrassment of falling in front of your skating god of a boyfriend made it worse. speaking of, reki’s with you in an instant rushing to make sure you’re not too badly hurt. “are you okay baby?” he tuts holding your wrists lightly, helping you to sit up properly brushing stray hairs out of your face pressing a loving kiss to your forehead. you whimper slightly when you realise the blood trickling down from your knee. his concern starts to grow as he brings his face closer to the wound “does it hurt?” when he doesn’t get a response he shoots his head up to realise a stray tear fall down your soft cheek. he brings his hands to your face, holding it gently as he swipes his thumb against your skin “hey...hey don’t cry sweetheart” he spoke softly, words dripping with worry “does it really hurt that bad” he ran his finger down your face softly before tilting your chin up to face him “i’m gonna need you to use your words baby” letting out a meek “no” he can’t help but smile at your tone, looking at you with so much love in his eyes, “why you crying then babe, huh? you know i hate to see you cry” his voice cracking slightly, you finally bring your eyes to his. “it..it hurts a little” he takes his hands off your face “let’s get you cleaned up okay prince(ss)”

as your sweetheart of a boyfriend reaches into his pockets for his mini supply of bandaids and wipes (he always carries them due to his accident prone of a best friend langa) you wipe away a few more tears off your face “here we are. okay, is it just your knee?” you shake your head slightly and bring your palms up so he can see your scraped skin. tutting once more he pouts his bottom lip feeling sorry for his s/o “aww you poor thing” he holds your left hand in his and brings the bacterial wipe to your wound feeling you cringe under his touch “i know it hurts i’m sorry” he hears you mutter something quietly, unable to understand what you had just said “what was that (nickname)” he moves onto your right hand as you speak up “you promised you wouldn’t let go” he shoots his head up, heart slightly breaking when he sees the sadness on your face “oh my god i’m so sorry baby” he brings you into his chest, careful not to cause anymore injuries and attacks the crown of your head with kisses “but you promised” he couldn’t stand to see you like this, he felt terrible. all he wanted to do was help you out but he hurt you, he’s never hurt you before and he hated it.

moving back out of his chest he takes your hand again, wiping it clean of grit and dirt “i’m so sorry. i’ll never hurt you again” you couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in your chest “it’s not entirely your fault bub, i fell off the thing” he laughs lightly “i still let go when i told you i wouldn’t” you brung your freshly cleaned hand to his cheek “it’s okay reki, i forgive you” holding your hand with his own he leans into your touch, relief washing over him. “how about that knee huh?”

after wiping your knee clean he opens up the bandaid holding up it up to the wound, sticking his tongue out in concentration. once satisfied with the placement he presses it firmly down, swiping his thumbs over to keep it in place. he hums happily at his handy work “thanks rek-” “nope, not done yet” he leans down further and presses a lingering kiss to your knee, holding eye contact whilst lovingly rubbing his hands up and down your thigh. the pain starts to leave your body. “there” his usual grin returning to his face “all better”.

“thank you reki” “of course prince(ss), i’ll always take care of you” he gets up, holding out his hands for yours “come on i’ll help you up” you tilt your head in confusion “don’t you wanna stay? you didn’t get to skate today?” it’s true, he hadn’t even thought about himself because all of his attention was on his s/o and teaching them how to skate “but you’re hurt don’t you wanna rest? that was a pretty big fall” “it’s alright i don’t want you to miss out” he brings you up gently, helping you stand. “are you kidding?” wrapping his arms around your waist he brings you close “i skate every day babe i can skip out on one, plus i got to spend the day with you” you bring your arms around his neck bringing him down to you “i had a great day reki, i love you” you run your fingers through his unruly read hair “i love you too.. wanna go back to my place for a nap, you could stay for something to eat? my mum keeps complaining that you haven’t been over in a while, she misses you” reki’s mother always welcomed you into their home, she loved you and reki was so happy when he saw how well you got along. “i’d love to” when your lips finally meet it was a feeling that you could never get bored of, kissing reki was always wonderful wether it was sleepy pecks after a long day or full on make-out sessions, each kiss had so much love poured into them.

your lips only part because you yourself running out of breath, he takes this moment to push down on the back of his skateboard, picking it up “ready to go prince(ss)?” you nod again wrapping your arm around his waist, him draping his free arm around your shoulder kissing your temple. “let’s go get some rest baby, you did well today you deserve it”.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it !!  
> ~lucie <3


End file.
